Total Drama Forest!
by AnimeFanBoy489
Summary: submit your characters! At least 14 will be in. ANY CHARACTER SUBMITTED WILL BE IN! NOTE: CHANGED NAME! USED TO BE TOTAL DRAMA TUNDRA
1. applications!

Hello! AnimeFanBoy489, here. I am starting a character-entry version of TDI. I have 2 characters of my own, which I plan to use them. And I want at least 14 campers. NOTE: ALL WHO SUBMIT A CHARACTER WILL HAVE THAT CHARACTER IN, GUARANTEED!

Please use the form to submit your character, and hope to see your camper on the set of Total Drama Forest!

Name:

Gender:

Age (15-18):

Hometown:

Stereotype (i.e. goth, prep, musician, etc.):

Body Type:

Skin Color:

Hair Color/Style (i.e. bun, ponytail, braids, etc.):

Eye Color:

Height:

Weight:

Everyday Clothing:

Pajamas:

Swimwear:

Formal Clothing:

Accessories (i.e. glasses, jewelry, tattoos, purses/handbags, hats)

Phobia (add why):

Personality:

Romance (yes/no):

If yes to romance, with what type of girl/guy:

Audition Tape (shows what your character's like):

Background:

Other (includes allergies, optional):


	2. END OF SUBMISSIONS

END OF SUBMISSIONS.

I know I said three pm but I realized that if there is even one more character I'm not gonna be able to do this….

Thank you for submitting your characters! I honestly didn't expect 20+ characters. So uh…like I said everyone's in, but um….

YOU MADE THIS SO FRIKKING HARD FOR ME!

Seriously, you submitted mobsters, party boys, tomboys, even a female pervert!

.

Expect the first chapter on Wednesday.

AnimeFanBoy489 signing off.


	3. surprise challenge!

Total Drama Forest!

Chapter 1: Into the Forest

In the depths of the forest, with the sun shining dull green light the tall, elegant trees, 27 campers will arrive, fight against each other, fall in love, betray each other, and brawl it out for the all special prize of 100 million dollars!

*theme song*

"Hello!" said a man with a slight stubble, and smooth black hair. "Welcome to Total Drama Forest! I'm your wonderful host, Chris McLain." He said while smiling. His sparkling white teeth glistened in the sunlight. "In a moment or two, we will meet our 27 campers!" As he said this a looming shadow appeared over him. He fell back as the immense size of this kid. "You must be Ted McHall." Chris said hoping that he would leave. After a few moments, He left and stood beside Chris. Chris let out a sigh of relief as he stood back up. Then, from a distance he heard,

"HEEEEEEYYYYYY, CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS!!!!!!!"

He looked to see where the sound was coming from and noticed a girl running through the mass of trees at full speed. She had almost reached them when she tripped on a tree root, skidding until she was in front of him.

"and you are…" Chris started

"Diane." She said, out of breath. "Diane Parker."

"Ah yes…" Chris said, backing away a bit.

Then from the above tree, another teenager jumped down. He landed on all fours. His long, black hair moved in an exaggerated motion as he jumped down. He stood up while Chris said,

"You are……"he paused for a moment while he looked at his note cards. "Fernando!"

"It's Fern." He replied firmly as he walked to the other two campers.

"Here comes our next contestant, Coco DaMan!"

"Hey, Chris. What's going on?"

"Hosting a T.V. show…What'd you think?!" Chris replied

"Cool, cool" Said Coco, not interested, and walking away.

Then, a rather short boy materialized out of the forest crops. He smiled as the katana on his back slipped off its straps and fell on the round with a clang. "Oh, crap!" he yelled as he picked up his katana. His sunglasses fell off, revealing his blue, cat-like eyes. He picked everything up in a jumble as he stumbled over to Chris. "Uh…hi" He said, embarrassed.

During all this time, Chris was looking through his note cards looking for someone who matched the description. He mumbled, "A host makes note cards. A GOOD host makes sure he can read them…"

"I'm Lennox, Zane."

"What kind of name is Lennox?" Fern inquired.

"I said my last name fir-" He stood, staring at Fern, with an open mouth. "Are you like Inuyasha?!"

"Who?" Fern asked, now stepping back.

"MOVING ON." Chris said, know getting angry.

*commercial break*

"-and as you can see, we have our 27 campers here!" Someone whispered something from behind the camera. "WH-what do you mean we were on commercial!?" He yelled, then sighed. "well then, the least we can do is say everyone's names at least. We have Ted, Diane, Coco, Fernando ("FERN! He yelled from the back), Zane, Misa, Lawleit, Andrew, Terrance (he tried to say 'TERR!' but was cut off), Melanie, Eric, Lauren, Mattie, Antoine (ANTONIO ROMA-!), Mia, Rose, Carter, Lelilah, Lina and Steven, AJ, Alex, Tessie, Aidain, and the triplets, Chester, Daimon, and Dexter!.....WOW! That's a mouthful…"

"Hey Chris." Asked Dexter, while booting up the laptop, that was strapped on his back using a rope.

Chris turned, acknowledging him.

"Where are we gonna stay?"

Chris straightened up, remembering, he said, "You're one step ahead of me! That's our first challenge!"

"What do you mean, 'our first challenge'?" Asked Terry, annoyed at the vagueness.

"And don't we need, like, teams first?" Misa added.

"Well, since there are an odd number of campers, we have to eliminate someone before we can choose the teams." Chris said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Which means, no one gonna go the extra mile to make peeping windows…" Lina muttered.

"So, how long do we have?" Lawliet asked.

"One hour, staring…." Chris started while stepping back to the forest. "ten…..nine……eight…..seve- NOW!" he yelled jumping into a nearby bush.

"So are we gonna work together, guys?" Daimon asked his two other siblings.

"Fine, sure……" Chester sighed

"I'll draw up the blueprints." Daimon said excited, he had always been the artist in the family.

"I'll get the 3-D model on my laptop!" Dexter added. He had always been the inventor in the family; in fact, he had a few good inventions that could give him and his siblings the upper hand in this show.

"I'll……just sit here and read my book." Chester had always been the lazy bookworm.

While this was happening, Lina and Steven were working together as siblings as well.

"Lina?" asked Steven while he was building the base of the small hut that they'd planned to live in.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"Why are you so perverted?" He asked jokingly

"Why are you a player?" She answered.

"Touche." Steven said, giving up.

Misa and Lawleit were working together as well, and were coming along smoothly, considering how much they had to build.

Terry was looking around for two people he could use. He spotted two perfect people. "Zane! Eric!" he yelled. They approached him.

"What is it?" asked Zane.

"Yeah, we gotta get working on our houses." Eric added

"Fatty, Spike, from now on, you're my work slaves."

Your what?!" said Eric, surprised.

"And those aren't our names!" Zane added.

"I don't have to call you by your names, you're my slaves."

"And what if we don't want to be?!" yelled Eric.

He put his hand into a fist pointed it at Eric.

"U-Understood" said Zane, scared. "C'mon Eric, let's get working.

__________________________

Like the first chapter? I cut out the rest of the intros because it would've been like 10 pages with the intro's alone. So instead of that, I just added some of the first challenge on there. NEXT CHAPTER ESTIMATED FRIDAY OR SATURDAY. Please review!

BTW: next chapter= first elimination. Enjoy :)


	4. surprise challenge part 2

A surprise challenge part 2

(I will start using a new format for dialogue, but stick to descriptive for actions)

Chris: Hello! Welcome back to Total Drama Forest! Last time, we met all our campers, only most of them were cut out…

Guy behind the camera: Sorry Chris!

Chris: ANYWAY! After we met the campers, I announced the first surprise challenge! And let's just say, the campers were VERY surprised. On top of that, the first alliance was made! ...sort of. Well, tonight the first camper will be going home, and will never return…so, stick around for TOTAL! DRAMA! FOREST!

*theme song*

Chris: We now return to our campers…

Antonio was working, slowly, but he was making progress. He felt annoyed at the workload and yelled.

Antionio: In-a my countr-r-ry we have people to do dis-a for us!

Arianna: Well, it ISN'T your country; this is Canada, not Hungary, or Spain, or….whatever.

Antonio just stared at her, confused and angry. He felt like punching her right in the face. A call to 'Boss' could also take care of her quickly. For now, though, nobody must now about his mobster Position. Arianna quickly looked back to her own work, blushing.

Nearby, Aiden was desperately trying to build some form of shape.

Aiden: Ughh. What a drag. If you ask me, they should've spent less money on the prize, and more on building the lodgings….

He started to build a simple base, but it fell down.

Aiden: Damn…

Fern was taking some sticks, roots, and palms to make a small tepee. He stood up, admiring his work, and smiled. Mattie looked at him from afar, blushing. Then turned back to her lowly pile of sticks, she hadn't done much with her time. She sighed, and got to work. Lauren was also staring at him, and noticed Mattie was staring at him earlier as well. She smiled demonically and picked up a stick, and rock. She lit a spark onto the stick and threw it up in the air. It flew up, with no body noticing it, and landed right in front of Mattie.

Mattie: HOLY CRAP!

Everyone looked at the dim fire which was on top of Mattie's small figure. Melanie jumped out of the crowd and yelled.

Lauren: PUT IT OUT WITH WOOD!

She picked up a huge pile of sticks from other people's houses, causing much disruption, and threw them onto the fire. The fire, in turn, grew until everyone gazed at it in awe. Then it caught one of the branches of a tree, and spread around them.

Arianna: Crap! How are we gonna get out of here now?!

Lawliet: Smooth move, Melanie…

Lauren: I try.

Lauren smiled, pleased with herself, she loved setting things on fire.

Mattie stood embarrassed, Fern was right next to her, and they knew that they were about to die with the swirling fire around them. She was convinced that these next few moments would be their last. She turned to the side and met Fern in an awkward, sideways, embrace. Fern turned to the side confused, but Mattie was fast, her lips met his in a passionate kiss. Lauren watched, infuriated, and ran up to them, and talked them. The three of them were on the floor, with the fire still burning.

Lauren: He's MINE!

She knocked Mattie to the side and also kissed Fern. Fern at this point was enjoying this situation. After a few moments, she needed air and let go of his grasp.

Fern: Heh…I like this situation.

Mattie was incredibly angry at this point, crying she yelled.

Mattie: THAT'S ALL YOU ARE ISN'T IT?! A HUGE PLAYER WHO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT HIMSELF!

Fern was about to respond, but Mattie stormed away before he could.

Lauren: I don't care if you're a player!

Fern shrugged and kissed Lauren once again.

As this was happening, Antonio was incredibly angry after he realized that his Mob subordinates had refused to rescue him. Arianna stood next to him, blushing. She summed up all her courage turned to the side and said.

Arianna: I think I love you!

She didn't know that by that time, Antonio had left, and Eric was standing next to her.

Eric: REALLY?! Well… A relationship, I am not looking for. But nice, I think you are.

Arianna stormed off, angry that this might leak past Eric and everyone would find out. Nearby, the triplets started playing "Dance with the Devil" everyone grabbed a branch which had a flame on it and started waving it in the air. The fire was swirling closer, threatening to enclose everyone. Zane felt something land on his head….

Zane: RAIN!

The rain got stronger, and eventually, a downpour started.

After the rain….

Chris: I'm very disappointed in all of you, starting fires, kissing, and proclaiming love accidently…. Today I see…….. awesome ratings! This is the most popular of the series… and we couldn't have done it without all of you!

All the campers smiled. Then, Chris became serious.

Chris: It's too bad one of you will have to leave… and never return. Tonight, you all will vote someone off. You will step into the tree of fate and say the name of the person you wish to eliminate. I will announce the results tomorrow…

And that night was agreeably, one of the worst nights at the camp…..

How do you like the new style? I figure I can get things done quicker this way….Also, SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE….. D:

This is how the voting off will work, you pretend you're the character in the review. Use this template for voting someone off:

[name of your camper] walked into the wooden room.

[name of your camper]: [name of person you wish to eliminate]

Remember, think like your character, and try to keep the drama going!

AnimeFanBoy489 out.


	5. END

I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It turns out that Finals are coming up, I to perform in my play this Thursday, I have tutoring three times a week, and I just started my own Let's Play on YouTube (look for me, and subscribe"Ryukapple489")

Also, all of you haven't sent in your votes…SEND THEM IN!!! It's another reason why I haven't updated. Another Reason is that Everyone at my school says I suck at writing so… I'm think of just stopping here…

Unless you guys convince me otherwise, The FanFic ends here.

AnimeFanBoy489 singing off…


End file.
